Capture
by ShienTano
Summary: Percy is distraught after the war with Geia . But little did he know he had a sister. And SHIELD has been watching.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Percy Jackson POV

I was mad at her.

Yeah she was my mom. And the most amazing person in the world but. Ever since the second Titan war began I haven't had much sleep. You know, chasing monsters, getting chased by monsters. Not a lot a sleep. But my mom would not let my eat the blue chocolate chip cookie until I got some sleep.

"I got some sleep mom,"

"Percy, I have only been living with you and mother for a while but I know when you're lying." My step dad Paul said. I like Paul. But I hate it when he's right.

"Fine"

I go to my bed and lay down.

I see all my friends that died. Worse some of them I never knew their names. Then I imagine the horrible deaths that could come to friends that are alive. I don't know when I fell to sleep but I woke with a start.

My mom was next to me rubbing my unruly jet black hair. I grabbed her. "Mom I don't know what I'm going to done. They try to make things normal at camp but," I found myself sobbing so hard I could barely speak, "I am the reason all those demigods died. They try to make things normal by having chariot races. But Connor and Travis don't prank me any more. Clarisse won't even fight me any more. They think I'll break any minute." Then finally after crying for several minutes I fell asleep in her arms. And I had a dreamless sleep.

Tony Stark POV

I wasn't even halfway listening to Maria. She was going on and on about this boy who apparently been doing some terrorist thing and now we need to get him. Some little avengers mission. But the thing was I didn't understand why SHIELD couldn't handle it.

"So Stark you getting all that?" Maria asked.

"Yup" I said have heartedly.

"Ok what is the boy's name and age?"

"Ummm, Peter Johnson and 13."

"No" Steve said, "Percy Jackson and 17."

Natasha groaned. "He can make Iron suits but paying attention for 20 minutes can never happen."

Maria continued, "We're going to send a welcoming party to his apartment. So who wants to go?"

"Me" Natasha said "I'm good with people."

"Same" Steve said.

"Can pull strings." Clint said.

"I'll go too." I said.

"Then it is settled" Maria said, "Rogers will lead, here's their address."

Amphitrite Jackson POV

I've known for several years now that I was a child of Poseidon. But when I finally get to a place that has kids like me, everyone treats me like I am some kind of a bomb that will explode any minute.

I moved into the Poseidon cabin a few days ago. It's a very nice place. You smell the sea, and there's a book self. But every demigod is dyslexic so I didn't see the use. There were 3 beds with a current that could be pulled over.

The desk in the middle was a mess. There was a map with scrolls everywhere. There were also some photos. There was a girl with blonde hair with a gray streak and eyes even more gray. Then there was a satyr that I knew because he had been one of the the first people I met at camp. He had curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes his name was Grover. And then there was a photo of a boy. The look to be my same height. He also had unruly jet black hair and sea green eyes like me.

Eventually lunch came around. Because there were only a few children of the big three we all sat at one table. And by we all I mean me and a son of Hades named Nico de Angelo. He was kind of creepy. He had deathly pale skin and had messy black hair that matched his clothes.

As time went on I got freaked out. Whenever I passed some one they started whispering my last name, Jackson.

Finally I got sick of it. I ran up to the big house and knocked so hard Rachel the Oracle nearly fell off the couch. I got in there yelling at Chiron. Finally he answered me. "Dear child, I should have told you this sooner. There used to be another child at this camp with the surname Jackson."

"So what!" I said, "Jackson is a common last name."

"The thing is he was a child of Poseidon too."

I stood there in shock. I had a brother?

Sally Jackson POV

I should have known it would happen sooner or later. Chiron IM me when she got to camp. I made arrangements with Chiron to drop Percy at camp to meet her.

"Percy wake up!" I yelled.

After Percy's nightmare he had fallen asleep for almost 4hrs.

"Coming!" He yelled back

Paul just smiled. I had told him about Percy's sister after we got married and I explained the whole Greek Gods thing. He was a little shocked but he understood the 2 children each with a strong scent could be trouble.

After about 20 minutes of fumbling in his room Percy came out fully dressed.

"Where we going?" He asked still half asleep.

"To camp there is someone I want you to me."

"Ok"

And 30 minutes later Percy had all his things packed. And we got in the car and drove to Long Island Sound.

Steve Rogers POV

We watched as the family of 3 got in the car. There was a mom who sat in the back with her son, Percy Jackson. Then a man who must have been Percy's stepdad went in the drivers seat. And the car left.

"Ok, do we want to wait till they get back or go in now?" Natasha asked.

"Go make it look like nothing happened." I answered.

Once we got in after Hawkeye picked the lock. The family had a weird obsession with ocean decorations. There was a blue couch and blue walls. And fish decorations sprinkled across the apartment.

I wasn't big. There were 3 rooms one guest, one master, and Percy's room.

The only reason you would think it was Percy's was that his mom put his name there. His room had blue walls like the rest of the house, (what is with these people and blue?) then there was a small bed with white sheets and blanket. On the side of the room there was a desk and chair. I looked through all the drawers only to find one photo. It had 3 friends. It looked they had all squeezed into the photo. It had Percy, a girl with curly blond hair, and a boy who looked a few years older than the other 2. They were all laughing. He had a lighter tan than Percy but had chocolate brown curly hair. The photo must have been taken a couple of years back because Percy looked much younger than the photos of him in Rome. Maybe 12?

"Tony I need you to look up these faces asap." I yelled

Tony did a quick scan of the faces.

"You my friend," he began, "have found a pic of our friend , Grover Underwood, and Chase." He finished with a bow.

"What do we know about them?" Clint asked.

"We know that Underwood went to Yancy academy for troubled children in 6th grade. Then got off the radar again. But he popped back up in 8th grade attending a bording school in upstate New York. And now poof."

"What about the girl?" Natasha urged him.

"Chase was attending school till she was 7, then ran away from home. Then goes back to school in 10th but drops out half way through 11th."

"What's their relationship with Percy Jackson?" I asked trying to get Stark to jump to the point.

"We have seen many photos of them together, maybe friends? But according to recent pics of Jackson and Chase, it think it has become more." He finished with his eyebrow raised.

Amphitrite Jackson POV

After Chiron had an Iris Message with my apparent mother he said the that my also apparent brother would be here in 1 hour and 30 minutes approximately. I hated waiting. Maybe I was just my ADHD acting up but I could not sit still.

Finally after I have no idea how long my mom and brother came. For today only morals were allowed at camp. But morals could see it until they crossed the border. This way my mom and stepdad could come to camp due to the circumstances.

"Hi, uh my name is Amphitrite, um but I go by Trip uh..?" I jelled my hand out for my brother to shake it. He seemed nervous but shook it any way. I did the same with mom and step dad.

"Um.. I'm Percy and this our mom uh,... Sally Blofis nené Jackson and our um.. step dad uh… Paul Blofis, uh."

Percy finished.

"Hi honey?" Mom said.

It was kind of weird talking to them.

Percy POV

I was weird. During the drive to camp mom had explained the whole 2 twin demigods in 1 house could attract a lot of monsters thing. But still.

Ok to be fair I may have yelled at my mom the whole way to Long Island for not telling me I had a twin.

And when we got to camp it only got worse. She exactly like me. Well almost, she was like a she-Percy Jackson. Sea green eyes, messy black hair and a natural tan.

Her name was Amphitrite, (don't ask me to pronounce that) but she went by Trip.

Finally mom ask her how she was doing.

"Um I'm fine." Trip said.

"Hey Perce why don't you show your sister around camp?" Paul suggest. This is why I like Paul.

"Ok." I said .

I showed her the cabin. "Uh how long you been at camp?" I asked .

"Oh, uh about 3 weeks."

"Not much to show you then?"

"What weapon do you used?" Trip asked.

"I use pen/sword name Riptide." I click Riptide.

"Cool"

"What do you use?"

"Oh, uh Artemis gave me a bow." She said. She showed me 2 mint containers. She pushed on of them and it became a bow. Then pushed a small handle on it and it turned back into a mint box. Then she did the same with the other box but it became a quiver.

"Nice." I said.

Trip POV

It was nice having a brother. And since he introduced me to everyone people stopped whispering behind me.

"This," Percy started, "is Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Connor, Travis, and Will." And he pointed to each of them as he said their names. The boy named Leo was kinda cute, but I pushed the thought out of my head. Focuses my head said.

"Hi nice to meet you…..?" Annabeth started .

"Trip," I said.

"Is that short for something?" Grover asked.

"It's short for Amphitrite." I said back.

"Nice." Piper said breaking the silence.

I knew I was going to like this lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ok so I plan on updating about once a week but I can't make promises. And this is my first fanfic so please forgive me. And one more thing; Trip new abilities will be explained more thoroughly later in the story.

Guest 2/25/16 : For your information I have read the books and for the purposes of my story clicking and uncapping is the same thing.

Guest 2/23/16 : thank you SOOOOO much. That really made my day when I got it.

Ch. 2

Clint POV

We searched the house for a while longer but nothing since Tony's photo.

Finally, we left. But when the car came back Percy wasn't in there.

We spent the next couple months trying to find him with no such luck. I can't wait till Fury finds out.

Trip POV

The next 6 months were the best of my life! Camp was amazing with Percy and his friends. And Nico was so nice to me, one night I found out why.

I shadow traveled to the roof of the big house. Only a couple minutes later to find Nico di Angelo.

Nico POV

Ever since Percy's sister came to camp something hasn't been right.

Trip had this dark aura around her. A slight hint of death. Only children of Hades had that. But no, it was too faint. And Trip was a child of Poseidon like Percy. I mean they were TWINS! Still it bothered me.

Then about 2 weeks after Percy came to see Trip. One night I felt something. Someone was shadow traveling around camp. But how?

I follow the hint of death and found Trip on the roof of the big house watching the night sky.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said. I swear she nearly fell over.

"Nico!" Trip scream whispered.

"How did you get up here?" I asked. She paled considerably.

"Um, uh …. I jumped?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No"

"Alright, I can shadow travel because Zeus got so infuriated when he found out Poseidon had twins. So, he cursed the younger one with an ability that would always make them an outcast." She said.

"And he chose an ability of Hades." I finished.

Trip nodded.

"How's your life?" She asked as I sat down next to her.

"I used to have a sister." Is said back.

"Used to have a brother."

I decided to take the initiative.

"When me and my sister Bianca learned we were demigods Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis. But after she went on a quest with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Zoë Nightshade, another hunter. Neither hunters came back." Trip didn't say I'm sorry or hope you feel better. She just gave me a look that said, I know what you mean.

"She died trying to get this for me." I showed her the Hades statue Percy gave me after the quest.

Trip POV

Nico pulled out a small gold statue of the lord of the underworld.

I decided to tell Nico my story.

"Even when I was a baby I was shuffled around foster homes. Changed every 6 months. Then when I was 7 I finally got adopted. It was a nice family in Michigan. Mom, Dad, and little brother named Tommy. I lived with them for 2yrs. I even got claimed by my dad when I was there. Tommy was going to summer camp. They made little bracelets with their names on them. He said when he came back he would make on for me. But on the day he was going to back… The monsters came. They destroyed the house and killed everybody. Mortals probably thought I was dead. But when I went back to the broken house I found Tommy's camp bracelet."

I pull out of the pocket of my coat a small leather band that had wood beads that said, "TOMMY". I let Nico hold it.

"I'll make a deal with you," Nico began, "you be the big sister I lost….and I be the little brother you lost." We both silently agreed.

"And take this," he said as he was about to leave. Then he pull out of nowhere a Stygian Iron sword like his but longer. "I made it in the underworld in hope of bringing Bianca back, but I think I has a new owner."

Percy POV

When I woke up I didn't see Trip in her bed. Then I when down to the fighting arena. Most of the time I don't get up early but I couldn't find her.

She was fighting the dummies like nothing. Slicing though each one like clay. But then I noticed something. Trip didn't have her bow. She was using a black sword like Nico. I knew camp let kid lend swords for practice but they were celeste bronze. NOT Stygian Iron.

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

"What's it look like Seaweed Brain?"

"Come on Kelp Head."

I seriously loved having a sister.

I let it drop. We may be twins but she doesn't need to spill all her secrets to me just yet.

We went to the dining pavilion for breakfast . I had my usual blue pancakes. But when Trip saw them she must have been thinking why I had them because her plate got some.

"So lookie here, it the Poseidon twins."

"Shut up Grace." Trip growled.

"Oh come on di Angelo help me out here." Jason said as he sat down next to the Ghost King.

"All on you." He said in between bites of pomegranate.

The rest of the day was fun. But I could see Trip was getting annoyed. Her long black hair keeper getting in her face. After dinner she let I all out. By this time she was good friends with everyone.

"Pipes I need a favor."

"What is it Seaweed number 2?"

"I hate my hair and need to cut it."

Abfout only 20 or so minutes later Trip came out of the Aphrodite cabin with a mess pixie cut that reminded me of Thalia but Trip's was longer. And with the few small braids in there with green ties, Piper was proclaimed the best hair cutter ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Tony POV

Seriously! How hard is it to find a stupid teen!

No Facebook. No snapchat. No Twitter. No Instagram. Nothing! Not even a phone! Or a laptop for that matter.

All I found was school. Apparently he had a twin that had been separated at birth. She had some protocol that said she had to change foster homes every six months. But when she was seven she was adopted. But then the house was destroyed by unknown criminals and she was presumed dead. And that was the best lead I had!

I was getting nowhere. Then I heard something in my com. I knew Nat and Clint was spying on the Jackson homestead. But they JUST GOT THERE!

"A car is coming in. It has Mom, Dad, Percus, unknown teenage female and unknown teenage male." Natasha's voice said.

"Take the teens to Avengers HQ." Hill's voice responded. Since we couldn't find the kid, Fury had sent Hill as our babysitter.

"Roger that ." Clint said.

Annabeth POV

I loved seaweed brain, but sometimes I didn't get his logic. I mean he was just like, "Hey, why don't we bring my brand new sister to my mom's house. And don't forget Nico, because now Trip is all over protective of him now!".

What am I going to do with him?

Whatever.

But there was no doubt in my mind that Trip was getting strong relationships with the 7 plus Nico.

Like that one day with Clarice. Trip, Percy, Leo, Nico, and I were sitting by the lake.

"Hey look it's dead boy walking. And hey, he's got a kid of the big three watching his back, eh?"

Trip eminently turned around and punch Clarice right in the face.

"You leave my cousin alone or that's the least you get."

The daughter of Ares turned and left ashamed that a new person had completely thrown her out of the ring.

And it was quite obvious Trip was developing feelings for Leo. (Wow, I have been spending too much time with Piper) They were so awkward together.

Trip POV

My ADHD was really getting to me the whole way to Percy's place. We had made a deal that I would bring Nico but he would shadow travel back to camp at the end of the day. And I had made Will swear on the Styx that he would take care of Nico.

Finally we were getting close to the house. But then I saw 2 people approach the car. I guy in shades and purple with a bow and a woman in a way too tight leather outfit and guns.

"Percy?!"

"I see them, Nico can you 2 get Paul and Mom to the apparent and fast."

"On it."

Mom parked the car and me, her, Paul, and Nico started walking up to the house.

"Hey you guys want something?" Percy said sarcastically. I

love my brother.

"We are from the strategic Homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division. We are here to bring you and your friends in for questioning."

"Not going to happen."

"We would prefer to not use force Mr. Jackson, but we will not hesitate to if we must."Arrow guy said.(yep that's his new name)

I quickly got mom and Paul in the apartment. Me and Nico were heading back to Percy when all of a sudden an arrow hit each of us and it went black.

A/N

So this what I have so far. I am sorry for it being so short. As it is nearly half the size of my other chapters. I am running low on ideas so please R&R. Conductive Criticism is always helpful.

Next time

-Shien Tano


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this later but I was out of town and had no WiFi. I know scary.

A/N MUST READ!

In the last chapter I believe Coulson was helping the Avengers. But I realized since I am setting this pre Age of Ultron Coulson would be rebuilding SHIELD with his team. Not in a position to help the Avengers. So I am sorry for any confusion this may have caused but I am just going to say Hill is working with the Avengers NOT Coulson. I will try to fix this as soon as possible.

Ch. 4

Natasha POV

Sooner than later Clint and I had them all knocked out cold. But the Jackson boy put up a fight. Clint grabbed the Jackson boy and put him on his shoulder.

We were about to turn around and grab the other 2 but when we turned around they were gone.

"Any ideas Barton?"

"Nothing let's bring this back to HQ."

When we got back to HQ we were bombarded with questions.

"Where's the other boy and girl?" Steve asked.

"We knocked them out cold but when we turn around they were gone." Clint responded.

And for the next 20 minutes while Stark and Bruce looked over him Clint and I got a nice long lecture.

"Listen!" Hill said. Maria was getting ticked off with our antics.

"The 2 are missing. We will put them on high alert. We can search for them later. The point is now we have our target."

Bruce POV

He was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I did a quick DNA test and he only had half his DNA! I did an x-ray and found something even weirder.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this."

Hill and the rest of the team hurryed in.

"In his x-Ray scan I found not only bones." My voice was quivering. How was this possible?

I pointed to and area near his chest on the x-Ray. Next to his heart there was some kind of a stone. And it was helping him live!

Maria Hill POV

This was werid.

"Call in Thor, this may be a stray." I said. What else was I supposed to do?

About 30 minutes later Thor arrived. Banner keeped giving the boy a sleeping agent to keep him asleep.

"How may thy be of service Lady Maria?"

"Please just call me Hill or Maria. And I think we have found something you want to see." I gestured over to the table that Percus was laying on.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Um he is a suspected terrorist and we found a thing in his…." I didn't get to finish, Thor was freaking out.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF ASGARD COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK PERCUS JACKSON WOULD BE A TERRORIST AFTER HE HAS SAVED THE WORLD."

"Hey big guy pull it together. What do you know about Jackson?" Roggers eased.

Percy POV

It was black. Slowly my eyes fluttered open. But there were black spots in my vision. I tried to get up but my back ached. People were yelling around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowly I sat up. Then I remembered what happened before I blacked out.

"TRIP, NICO!" I found myself yelling.

I looked around. My vision was starting to clear.

"What in the name of the gods?"

There were several people in room. All eyes on me.

In the far end of the room was an extremely tall man that looked like he just came back from a renascence far. He was talking/yelling at a woman in a combat suit with her hair in a neat brown bun. Next to her was a tall man with blond hair and very muscular. But he had kind blue eyes. Then next to my bed was a man that had curly brown hair and a doctor's coat. Him and Will would be great friends. Then on my other side was a man in a very expensive looking suit. Then on each end of the room were the people who knocked out Nico and Trip.

"Percus Jackson!" The renaissance guy bellowed.

"Um…..hi?"

"There are great tales of your adventures on Asgard. It is an honor to meet you!"

"How do you know…..?"

Then my mind clicked. This guy knew about my extended family.

"How…? I put a ton of anesthesia on him?!" Said burnet Will.

"Why, he is the son of Poseidon! Young Percus has godly inchor in his blood!" Renascence guy continued.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. I was not in the mood to explain to a bunch of mortals who have done who knows what to my sister and cousin about Greek gods.

"Let's ask you a question. Who is Trip and Nico?" Said the guy in the expansive suit.

Oh crap, I'm screwed. I thought.

Steve POV

The boy had jet black hair and sea-green eyes. His hair was a mess and went out ever witch way. He was tall an muscular. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" The billionaire did not like to be kept waiting.

"Friends." Jackson answered vaguely.

"Is Trip short for something?" Hill asked next.

He nodded.

"Oh!" Thor's face lit up, "Do you refer to Nico di Angelo! The great hero of oylmpis, son of Hades, and ambassador for Pluto!" Thor looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Who are you? Are you some kind of a minor god?" The boy had a look of confusion, fear, and amaze.

"No young Percus," Thor started walking up to him and it looked like Jackson was going to die, "I am the mighty Thor, son of Odin. I am from Asgard."

"Right, and I am a 13 year old daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh it appears your family has not told you. Tipical, you Greek and Romans start a wars out of nowhere. No wonder the gods never told you of the 9 relmes."

Banner POV

"Nice." He said. My medical side of my brain was screaming 'ADHD'. He was not focusing on anything peticular but his eyes keept moving like a scared animal.

And my head was not getting this.

"Wait I don't follow, gods?"

"I don't think anyone does." Natasha said. I gave her a meaningful look that said thank you.

"Oh Zeus is going to kill me." Percus muttered. "Thor, explain!" Tony demanded of alien.

"Have you heard of Roman and Greek gods?" Percus asked.

"Yes Percus." I said.

"Please just Percy." He winced at his real name.

"Well my Midgardian brethren they are real!" Thor bomed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I decided to post this because I was late with the last chapter.

Daughter of Ironman06: Thank You!

"Well my Midgardian brethren they are real!"

Ch.5

Percy POV

It took a good 40 minutes for all the Avengers to fully believe Thor and I.

"Ok so since we trust you, you can trust us. Who is Nico and Trip?" Stark really wanted to know.

I was hesitant but I answered this time.

"Trip is my twin sister. We meet 6 months ago. When we were babies my mom separated us so that way we would not attract too many monsters to each other. She's my height has choppy short hair and small braids. Nico, Thor has explained mostly. He's my cousin. And Trip treats him like a little brother. Nico is several inches shorter than me. He has black hair, black/brown eyes. Wears black and has a skull ring."

"Talk about seriotypical." Stark said. Although Romanoff shot him daggers with her eyes.

"So can I ask the big question. Why did you take me in and where are Trip and Nico?"

"We took you in because SHIELD mistaken your activities for terrorism." Hill said.

"And my friends.?" I was getting worried about them.

"We don't know. After we got you we went for the others but they were gone." Nat said.

"Any way to track them?"

"We will try everything we can." Hill responded.

"Is it possible that something from your world could have caused this?" Bruce asked.

"The more you talk the more you sound like Will."

"Who?"

"Son of Apollo." I waved him off.

"But no, I highly doubt it. The Giants and Gea have been feated. The Titans should not be back for a few millennia. No new prophecies. And any stray monsters those 2 could handle easy."

"Hum." The doctor was trying to come up with some kind of an explanation.

"Next question. When can I go home and start my own search?" I asked. Everyone had been in deep thought so they all looked surprised.

"What do you mean start your own search?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"I have some friends that are good with technology and tracking and…...yah you name it I have a friend for it."

"What about makeup?" Stark said sarcastically.

"Yep, got one of those."

The look on his face was hilarious.

"Ok," the billionaire genius was pulling him self togather, "can we meet them?"

"Maybe, the thing is you will probably think they are terrorists too."

"Give me their names and we can fix that." Hill said.

So I listed the name of every single demigod that I remember went to camp. Unsurprisingly they all had some kind of suspicion on them.

"Wait isn't Trip dead?"

"Anyone else remember the stone in the kid's chest?" Tony and Bruce asked respectively.

"I don't know why Trip is labeled as dead on your files. And what stone in my chest?"

All of a sudden everyone became very interested in there footwear.

"We did an x-Ray and this what we found." Hill showed me the x-Ray.

Next to the area where my heart was I saw a stone that was some how connected to my body.

Tony POV

How in the name of God (or gods now?) is his sister alive. And I looked up Nico di Angelo and he should be dead too. He and his sister Hazel are from Cap's time.

"Did you know there was a stone in your chest?" I asked.

"No I did not."

"How come your other 2 friends are from WW2?"

"Well Zeus was going to kill Nico. But his dad Hades locked him and his sister up never aging casino. As for Hazel she died and came back to life."

This was getting more and more interesting.

"Enough. We need to find Angelo and Jackson. They are very powerful. And of my suspicion is correct, Trip will have a stone in her too. And if is anything like Percy's, Hydra just got a new power source." Hill said.

"Your not thinking Hydra has them, are you Maria?" Cap asked

"Wait what's Hydra. You know I've fought one before. It would be easy now." Percy said. That kid had nerves.

"Hydra is a terrorist organization that came from the Naizs. We have been trying to stop them ever since they infiltrated SHIELD." Cap answered.

"Oh crap."

"And before you ask, SHIELD is the Strategic Homland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Aka modern day men in black."

"Got ya." Percy looked really scared now for his friends.

"I need to make some calls."

Percy got up from his bed and went to the sink. He turned it on. Then he opened a drawer and got out a flash light.

"Hey can one of you guys help me out?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Cap came over to him.

"Ok don't freak out. But do exactly as I say."

"Listen, I don't know much about the modern world but my phone is in my pocket."

"Just listen."

"Ok?"

"Hold the flash light over the water to make a rainbow."

Cap did as he said and Percy muttered something and through a coin in.

"Camp half blood, the 7."

Then the rainbow showed 6 people all sitting togather and talking. A girl with blonde hair notice Percy.

"What happened Seaweed brain? Did you finally drive your sister nuts?"

"Well good to see you too wise girl. You see we have a complication."

"Oh what a surprise, kelp head got himself in trouble again." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes mocked.

"Oh come on Sparky don't say you never got in trouble before. And we established this, I am seaweed brain. Trip is kelp head."

"Hey, Piper only calls me that."

"Jason." A beutiful girl with copper skin and brown hair eased.

"Um, introductions Jackson?" Nat called to Percy.

"Percy what did you do?" The blonde girl asked.

"Ok listen, I didn't do anything….." And Percy explained everything that had happened. While Banmer and I tried to learn how the Rainbow phone worked.

"Ok so this is the 2nd time in about a year I lose my brother." Another girl with brown curly hair and golden eyes said.

"Percy we could use some introductions."Cap was getting slightly inpatient with Jackson.

"Ok guys you know the drill."

"We actually don't know the drill. But my name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Son of Hephaestus, daughter of Aphrodite, son of Jupiter, daughter of Pluto, and son of Mars, respectively."

The blonde was hot. But he had a feeling she was Percy's age and they were in a relationship. Wow Peaper would kill me if she knew what I was thinking.

"Hazel is there anyway you can sense there swords. Both are Stygian iron."

"Give me a few."

Hazel erased the message.

"I'll need to call my mom."

Percy pulled out another golden coin but Steve noticed something.

"That's not America"

"I don't need captain America to tell me that. It's a golden drachma."

Percy put in the Rainbow phone.

"Sally Blofis, Manhattan."

Then in a small apartment that I recognize as being the Jackson's home I saw a woman with black/brown hair that was greying. She had sparkling blue eyes.

"Percy! Thank gods your alright. What happened? Paul get over here! Percy is IMing!" She called.

"Where's Trip and Nico?"

"Um… We don't know."

"Percy what happened?"

"Is everything alright Percy?" A man that I assumed was Paul asked.

This time Hill explained everything.

Although I don't think that helped Sally.

"I will come home. You just need to drop me off at camp." Percy said.

After the call Hill turned to Percy. "We have to put you on th index."

"The what?"

"It is a list of powered people who try to live normal lives."

"That's the thing, I try but if you know me. You know that falling into Tratarus and coming back is not normal. And besides, what if someone hacked SHIELD. My file could go into the wrong hands. I would much prefer if my friends and I were on a paper copy. So that way they could be destroyed if necessary."

"Very well." And Hill went off to print documents.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Percy POV

After Trip went missing my nightmares got worse.

I was in some kind of a lab and there was this German scientist.

"You my young friend will be the next energy source for us." He said as he leaned over a small body. Her skin was pale. Her raven black hair was short and messy.

I would wake up, my pulse rising and scared. But there was nothing I could do.

Steve POV

It had been a year since Angelo and Jackson went missing. Once a month Percy's friend Leo would send a report. But there was nothing to report. They found nothing. We found nothing.

So now we were taking a Hydra base, in hopes of finding Loki's scepter.

On the ground was Hulk, Nat, Clint, Thor, and me. Stark was flying near the building.

Tony POV

"Shit."

"Language."

"JARVIS what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of a energy shield. Struker's technology is well beyond any hydra base we have taken."

"Loki's scepter must be here. Struker couldn't mount his defense without it."

"And long last"

"That long last is lasting a little long boys."

"Yah, I think we lost the element of surprise."

"Wait a second, no one else is going to deal with the fact that cap just said language?" I mean seriously.

"I know."

"It just slipped out."

"Sir the city is taking fire." J's voice came in.

"Well we know Struker is not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the iron legion."

"Stark we need to get inside." Cap's very annoying voice came in.

"I'm closing in."

"Jarvis am I closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?"

"There's a pathway above the north tower."

"Great, I what to poke it with something." I then shot a misle at it. I am awesome. Shield down yah.

"Drawbridge is down people."

"And for gosh sake watch your language."

"That's not going away any time soon."

I barge into the window and they fire at me what's new.

"Guys stop we got to talk this through." So naturally I shot them all down.

"That's a good talk."

"No it wasn't." Here one of the guards mumble.

The I blast some guy trying to whip the computers.

"Centra mode." I get out of my suit and walk to the computer.

"Ok Jarvis, you know I want it all. Make sure to copy Hill at HQ."

I start downloading the files. I look around, no scepter.

"I know you're hiding one of your files." I mumble mostly to myself.

"Hey J give me an IR scan of the room real quick."

"The wall to your left, I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, Please be a secret door," I push the wall, "Yay."

I walk down the passage, the walls are littered with pipes. I reach the end of the passage, it was some kind of a factory.

"Guys I got Struker." Cap said.

"Yah, I got something bigger."

There was a alien ship from New York. And humanoid robots littered the tables. Then I saw the scepter.

"Thor I have eyes on the prize."

But then I started to feel a little dazed. I looked behind me and saw the alien ship break free and start flying. And then in the distance I see a thorn battle field. The avengers were on the ground. All were dead but me. My pulse was rising. How? And laying on the ground a great distance from Rogers lay Captain America's shield, broken. I ran toward them. I went to check cap's pulse but, "You...could've...saved...us…" And he laid there limp, dead. I stood there, I should call for help but I can't. This my fault is all I can think. Then cap looks at me but doesn't move his lips, "why didn't you do more."

Then I look up and see the ship keep moving toward earth.

But then I snap back. I look around. What was I doing. I was back at the hydra lab with Loki's scepter in front of me. The ship is still on the ground. I call my armor to me and grab the scepter.

As I turn around I see 2 medical beds. I walk over. I see one boy and one girl. The girl has jet black hair. Her skin looks like it is normally very tan but pale right now. Her hair was combed but had a very poor cut like she just let it grow out without trimming the tips. There was cloth over her lower body and breasts. But by her heart was a hole. In side you could see her heart pumping and it was attached to something glowing. The bright green hugh was coming from a stone, no bigger than a Mandarin*. She was hooked up to a bunch of wires and thing reading her every move. She was asleep. Then something clicked in my head.

"Oh my god." This was that Jackson girl. We never did get a scan on her but we believed she would have a stone in her like Percy.

I looked over to the over kid. He had skin that was paler that a ghost. He had black hair, messy and long.

"Di Angelo." I muttered.

I walked over to a table. It had their belongings. Half the table had a sign that said, subject #3 personal, the sign on the other side of the table said, subject #4 personal. Subject 4's belongs had blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, orange backpack, orange t-shirt that said CHB, a black jacket, 2 valentine's mint cans, on arrows, one bows, a black sword and holster, and a bronze dagger, ziplock with a cookie thing, and a water bottle that had some yellow liquid in it.

Subject 3's stuff was black pants, black shirt with skull, black aviator jacket, skull ring and matching necklace, and a black sword and holster.

Then I call the intercom, "You guys remember Jackson and Di Angelo?"

Mandarin* - are those mini oranges


End file.
